Brotherly Love
by ncisaddict89
Summary: It's been six months since the murder of Amber's parents and Gibbs finds out that it wasn't what he thought. He is forced into reopening the case. Watch Top Of Chapters For Warnings.
1. Chapter 1

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE FOURTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST THREE! ENTITLED UNTITLED, INIATAION & SISTER, SISTER_

Brotherly Love

Story Four When Amber keeps getting in trouble in school for two weeks straight Gibbs makes her tell him why he finds out that Amber's parent's death wasn't what he thought, and he is forced to reopen the case to solve it correctly. Meanwhile Ziva lands herself into an embarrassing situation and won't tell anyone.

Gibbs turns over sleepily to look at his clock he realizes that its 7:45 and he has slept in and that if she doesn't hurry Amber is going to be late for school. He quickly gets out of bed and goes to her room.

"Amber come on get up we've slept in and your going to be late" he said quickly as he lifted her blinds. Amber shoots out of bed

"Why didn't you wake me" she said angrily.

"Amber just get dressed and ready for school" said Gibbs as he made his way out of her room and down to his

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO" she screamed which caused Gibbs to stop and go back to her room

"Amber if you are not ready in ten minutes you will not be going to that sleepover in a couple weeks" said Gibbs.

Amber pouted but got up and got ready ten minutes later she came in the kitchen.

"Sit and eat Amber" he said

"No I'm not hungry and you can't make me eat" said Amber

Gibbs shook his head and thought where is this attitude coming from? They didn't have the time for him to argue with her.

"Fine don't eat go brush your teeth and get your stuff for school we can leave now" said Gibbs as he was finishing packing her lunch he added an extra piece of fruit in case she was hungry at break seeing as she hadn't ate anything.

Amber went and brushed her teeth and grabbed her school bag and jacket and came back into the kitchen. Gibbs gave her, her lunch bag. She took it and put it in her bag. She went to the door and went to the car. Gibbs grabbed his gun from the lock box that he had purchased after Amber moved in with him and his badge from his night table and his jacket from his closet. He went to the car where Amber was sitting in the front her arms crossed pouting. He got in and looked at her.

"Amber look at me" he said when she wouldn't he gently turned her face so she was looking at him.

"I don't know what is with you this morning but this attitude will stop now." He said firmly

"Can I please just come to work with you today?" she asked.

"Amber you can't miss school, if your good you can come next time I have to work a Saturday" said Gibbs

She looked back to the front of the car she was not happy. When they got to the school he barely had time to stop the car before she got out without saying a word. Gibbs just watched her go into the school. He was wondering what was going on with this girl she had been grumpy for the past two weeks she had been in a fight a week ago and was lucky not to be suspended she had swore at her teacher as well. When he tried to talk to her about it she didn't say a word just took her punishment and was grumpy. He drove to work with Amber in mind. When he got there Ziva and McGee were there.

"Where's Tony" he asked

"Getting coffee" said McGee

Gibbs nodded and looked over to Ziva who looked stressed. She looked up when she could tell he was looking at her.

"Good morning" she said

"Morning" Gibbs responded realizing that she didn't even hear him come in.

Tony came in then and sat at his desk he looked over to Ziva who looked at him and smiled. Tony could tell something was bothering her so he mouthed to her 'are you ok' she just nodded. Gibbs had sat at his desk.

"Any cases to work?" he asked

"Nope, quiet day so far" said Tony still looking at Ziva worried he knew that something was wrong.

"Everyone's reports for the last case up to the director?" he asked

McGee and Tony responded right away with a yes boss. But Ziva just sat there looking at her computer.

"David" he said loudly

Her finger snapped something closed on her computer and her head shot up. He gave her a look.

"Your report for the Henderson case?" he asked

"It's done I just have to give it to the director, I'll go do that now" said Ziva printing it out and walking up to the director's office. Gibbs looked at Tony who got up and followed her. McGee got up and went to get coffee.

"Ziva hold on" said Tony. Ziva stopped and turned around

"What?" she asked

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing Tony I'm fine" said Ziva she turned around and went to the director's office. Tony went and sat back down and started banging his head on his desk. Gibbs looked at him.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asked him

"I have no clue." Said Tony

Gibbs smiled "She told you nothing's wrong how do you know you did anything?" asked Gibbs

Tony looked at him "Because I'm always doing stupid things." Said Tony

"Like getting Jeanne pregnant" said Gibbs who still hadn't said much to Tony about that.

"Gibbs that was before me and Ziva were together" said Tony

"I know, but is Ziva ok with the way things are?" asked Gibbs

"Yes, her and Jeanne have become fast friends, which is really weird" said Tony

Ziva came back down and glared at Tony.

"If you think it's weird then I'll stop talking to her" said Ziva who sat at her desk.

"That's not what I meant." Said Tony quickly but Ziva didn't say a word.

Tony started banging his head again. Gibbs laughed to himself thinking how he's glad it's not him this time. He looked at Ziva who didn't really look upset more nervous. Ziva knew he was looking at her but didn't look up at him. She was just thinking about earlier that week when Tony was teasing her about her driving, and how she would get a ticket if she wasn't careful she didn't want to admit it but she had got one this morning for speeding and it was expensive. Just then Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs" he answered. He listened for a moment Tony was looking at him waiting for the order to get his gear but he could tell from Gibbs expression that this wasn't about a case.

"I'm on my way" said Gibbs he hung up the phone and got up

"I'm going to deal with a child who doesn't know how to behave" said Gibbs as he headed for the elevator.

Tony looked at Ziva and smiled thinking about how different Gibbs was since Amber, Ziva smiled back. Despite she said nothing was wrong Tony could tell that she was lying and that maybe this time it wasn't about something he did.

"Ziva when I said it was weird I meant it was weird to see my girlfriend and my ex girlfriend being so friendly, I don't have a problem with it" said Tony

Ziva looked up. "I know Tony I didn't mean to snap I'm just well tired today" she said

Tony gave her that yeah right look. He stood up and walked over to her. He leaned over on her desk.

"How about you tell me the truth." Said Tony

"I am telling you the truth Tony or have you already forgot about how late we were up last night" said Ziva smirking.

"Ziva one thing I will never forget was last night, how scared you were about a movie." He teased trying to get her to lighten up

She smiled and shook her head. "Do I need to remind you who screamed when you heard the window pop open because of the wind last week" she teased back

Tony smiled slightly and turned a bit red but took that as a hint to lay off her. He sighed and went back to his own desk. He looked at her and smiled

"Ziva I'm here when you're ready to talk." Said Tony

"There's nothing to talk about Tony so drop it" she said

HEY I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THEIR HOLIDAY'S I SURE DID. LIKE I SAID I WOULD BE BACK AND I AM. THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITHIN A WEEK.


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE FOURTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST THREE! ENTITLED UNTITLED, INIATAION & SISTER, SISTER_

Brotherly Love

Story Four When Amber is to afraid to fall asleep and keeps getting in trouble in school for two weeks straight Gibbs makes her tell him why he finds out that Amber's parent's death wasn't what he thought, and he is forced to reopen the case to solve it correctly. Meanwhile Ziva lands herself into an embarrassing situation and won't tell anyone.

Gibbs was furious, no what he was, is not describable he was ready to do some serious yelling. He walked into the school and straight to the office. When he walked in he saw Amber she was sitting on a chair her arms crossed looking down and pouting. But he doesn't go to her instead he walks over to the principal who was talking to another student when she sees Gibbs she tells the student to head back to class.

"Hello Agent Gibbs" said Principal Henderson looking slightly annoyed but concerned at the same time

"Hello, so what exactly happened this time?" he asked trying to keep his cool

"Let's go talk in my office there are a few things that need to be discussed" said Principal Henderson

Gibbs follows the principal to her office once he sat down he noticed folder with Ambers name on it.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"She got caught cheating on a test she had a piece of paper with all the information on it. She once again swore at her teacher when she confronted her about it and when another student started gigging at her she hit her" said Principal Henderson

Gibbs took a breath to control his anger. He nodded thinking words were probably not a good idea right now

"I'm afraid that she is going to have to be suspended on top of getting a zero on that test." Said Principal Henderson

"How long?" he asked still controlling his anger.

"Five days, but I'm concerned the way she has been acting is not normal" said Principal Henderson

"I've noticed it too she has had an attitude with me the last couple weeks. It's coming up on the half year mark since her parents died I think she misses them, which of course is no excuse but is the only thing that makes sense" said Gibbs

"That would make sense I was thinking that could have something to do with it, which is why I think this will help" she handed him a business card for a support group for children who have lost their parents.

Gibbs took the card and read it "I was thinking about this same place" he said he had calmed down a bit he was still very angry but more understanding.

"Well glad to see were on the same page, I don't want to keep you any longer so I hope this will help" she said smiling

"Thanks I hope so too" he said as he stood up and shook her hand he left her office and went back to where Amber was sitting her position had not changed he walked over to her and lifted her chin gently and gave her his disappointed face. He could tell that she had been crying.

"Amber move your butt to the car now" he said as he picked up her backpack. But she didn't budge.

"Amber if you don't move your butt in 3 seconds you will be very embarrassed about what happens" he said as he anger was growing again. Amber stood up and walked but was not happy. She walked to the car where she sat in the back seat she was not going to sit next to him. Gibbs shook his head but didn't argue he didn't care when she sat. He drove home when he got there he pulled into the driveway he looked back at her.

"So you going to fight me to get into the house?" he asked

She undid her seat belt and got out. Gibbs got out too and followed her to the house when they got inside she walked straight to her room. Gibbs was happy that she didn't argue with him he was really not in the mood to argue. He took off his coat and headed to his room where he put his gun in the lock box and his badge on top. He then went to her room and knocked before walking in. She was sitting on her bed with her arms around her knees and her head in her knees. He walked over to her desk and grabbed the chair and put it next to her bed and sat down.

"Amber I don't even know where to begin with this." He said

She looked up at him and starts to cry hard. She mumbled something but Gibbs didn't understand. At that moment he phone rang he looked at saw it was DiNozzo. He answered it.

"This better be important DiNozzo" he said

"The Director told me to find you she needs to speak with you and that it can't wait" said DiNozzo

"Fine" said Gibbs and he hung up his phone. Gibbs took a breath and thought whatever the director wants better be dam important.

"Amber come on we can finish this discussion on the way to my work" he said

Amber looked up and then got up and grabbed her coat. Gibbs followed her and they both headed out to the car. When they were in the car he could tell she wasn't angry as much as she was before she looked more upset and nervous.

"Amber do you want to tell me why you cheated?" he asked her not taking his eyes off the road

Amber starting tearing up "Because I didn't know the answers" she said

"That doesn't make it right Amber" he said firmly

"I know I just didn't want to get a bad mark all my friends get good marks" she wined

"Amber don't wine and maybe if you studied for your test you would get better marks" he said looking over at her for a second

"Not only did you cheat but when you got caught you swore again, and you also hit one of your classmates" he said sternly

"She was laughing at me" Amber said as more tears fell down her face

"Amber that doesn't make hitting her right and you know better. Amber I don't know what's going on with you but when I'm done at work you are going to tell me what has been making you act this way" he said as he pulled into his parking spot by now she was crying hard. She got out of the car and ran up to him she put his face into his stomach and starting balling.

"I- I mi-s-miss h-im" she said. Gibbs figured she was talking about her dad so he picked her up and hugged her.

"I know you miss them Amber." He said he waited for her to stop crying a bit before he put her down.

"Ok well we can finish talking about this later I need to go talk to someone, but you can stay with Ziva and Tony" he said trying to make her smile she loved Ziva for some reason. Amber nodded as Gibbs handed her a Kleenex from his pocket before he closed her door. They walked towards the building when they got in Gibbs asked Ziva to keep an eye on Amber while he went to talk to the director. Ziva agreed and pulled up a seat for her and grabbed a deck of cards from Tony's desk that she knew he kept there.

"So Amber why aren't you in school?" Ziva asked her she figured the girl had gotten into some sort of trouble by the way Gibbs left earlier.

"I got suspended" she said looking down instead of at Ziva. Ziva looked over at her and sighed

"Amber what did you do this time?" she asked as she starting to deal the cards out for go fish

Amber looked up and saw Ziva looking at her "I cheated on a test" she said

Ziva looked at her "What else?" she asked she could tell Amber wasn't telling her everything

"I also said a bad word and hit someone" said Amber starting to tear up again. Ziva shook her head and put the deck down and picked up her cards

"Jethro is really mad at me." She said not picking up her cards

"Yes Amber I'm sure he is, and you know he has the right to be you did something wrong." said Ziva

"I know it's just I hate disappointing him" said Amber

"I know, but in a couple hours it will all be forgotten" said Ziva

"I don't think it will" said Amber looking down

"Amber you messed up and I'm sure you will be punished but after that it will all be forgotten" said Ziva

"No I-I know he won't forgive me this time" said Amber. Gibbs walked in at that moment and heard what she said.

"Amber I have forgiven you before what makes you think it will be any different this time?" he asked as he walked over to her. Amber turned her head fast she had not know he was there but she looked down instead of at him

"I lied to you" she mumbled

"Lied about what?" asked Gibbs as he put his hand under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. Ziva took that as a cue to stand up and leave.

"I think I'll go find Tony" said Ziva hurrying off.

Amber started crying hard. "I- I'm so-sor-sorry I lie-lied to yo-you" she said

"Amber what did you lie to me about?" he asked she mumbled something but because she was crying Gibbs didn't understand

"Amber stop crying and tell me" said Gibbs firmly.

Amber's tears slowed down a bit she bit her bottom lip and repeated

"I-I lied about my-my parents" she said

Gibbs looked at her confused "What do you mean?" he asked her

"Kyle was protecting me when he killed them." She said

"What are you talking about?" asked Gibbs he was more confused than before

"My mo-mmy an-d da-d-dy wo-uld hu-rt me and w-hen Ky-le ca-me to vi-sit he s-aw them hurt-ing me and he tr-ied to s-top them bu-t my da-dd-y gr-abb-ed the k-nife and Ky-le gra-bbed it fr-om hi-m..and then he killed them" said Amber her crying became hard again. Gibbs looked at her he was more confused than he had ever been. He held her and she would not stop crying. A few minutes later Tony and Ziva walked in followed by McGee Amber's tears had subsided.

"Amber why didn't Kyle just tell me that?" Gibbs asked. The mention of Kyle got everyone attention

"He said even though he was protecting me that he had done some bad stuff and deserved to be in jail." Said Amber

"Bad things like what?" asked Gibbs not paying attention to the looks for the rest of the team

"He didn't tell me" said Amber.

Gibbs didn't know what to think he didn't think Amber was lying but he didn't think that her parents would have abused her but he knew what he had to do.

"Amber I'm going to go see what I can find out about this, I want you to stay with Ziva. DiNozzo you're with me. McGee were reopening the case go tell the director" he said as he made his way to the elevator Tony grabbed his gun and badge and followed.

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A WEEK OR TWO. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE


	3. Chapter 3

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE FOURTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST THREE! ENTITLED UNTITLED, INIATAION & SISTER, SISTER_

Brotherly Love

Story Four When Amber is to afraid to fall asleep and keeps getting in trouble in school for two weeks straight Gibbs makes her tell him why he finds out that Amber's parent's death wasn't what he thought, and he is forced to reopen the case to solve it correctly. Meanwhile Ziva lands herself into an embarrassing situation and won't tell anyone.

Gibbs and Tony entered the elevator.

"Boss do you think that this really happened?" asked Tony

"No DiNozzo I don't I'm just wasting my time checking" said Gibbs sarcastically

Gibbs led the way into the prison when Kyle Hamilton was. Tony was a bit surprised he was not expecting them to end up there but he didn't say anything about it. Gibbs got the security to bring Kyle into a room where they could speak.

"Leroy I never expected to see you again" said Kyle as he was led into the room where Gibbs and Tony were waiting.

"Kyle I suggest you sit down and shut up" said Tony

Kyle glared at him but sat.

"Kyle is there anything about your parent's murder you didn't tell me?" asked Gibbs

"Um...Hmm. Let me think" said Kyle being a smart ass

"Dammit Kyle is there something?" demanded Gibbs

"I can't think of anything enlighten me to what you think there is." Quipped Kyle

Gibbs glared. "You know I'm trying to help you here Kyle but it seems you're too stubborn" replied Gibbs as he stood up.

"I really have no idea what you think I'm hiding." Said Kyle

Gibbs turned around.

"Your parent's murder what really happened?" asked Gibbs

Kyle looked down at his hands "Amber told you didn't she?" asked Kyle

"Told me what?" asked Gibbs

Kyle sighed "About why they really died" said Kyle

Gibbs sat back down. "I want the whole story and I want it now." Said Gibbs

"Well by whole story do you mean like about what happened that night or whole story like from when I was kicked out?" asked Kyle

"Let's start with what happened that night we can get to the other part later." Said Gibbs

Kyle took a breath "Ok well. When I was kicked out I was told that the only way I could come back was if I went to rehab which I did so when I was finished I went back to them to see them and tell them how I had changed. When I got there I knocked but no one came to the door that's when I heard the screaming coming from Amber I knew where they kept a spare key so I used it and when I walked in I saw my dad hitting her and my mom screaming at her. So I yelled at them to stop and my dad let her go and she ran to her room. They started yelling at me asking what the hell I was doing there. So I yelled at them asking them what the hell they were doing. They told me to get the hell out but instead I grabbed my cell and told them I was calling the police I never expect him to grab the knife and come at me. I managed to get it from him and stabbed him in the arm then my mom came and tried to grab the knife and in the shuffle my dad got up and starting attacking me so I had to do something so I stabbed him in the thigh and then I stabbed her in the leg I didn't think I had stabbed them hard enough to kill them but I saw them slowly die and I panicked I knew that there would be no way that anyone would believe me because of my past. I also knew that you would be the one investigating it which would mean even less likely hood for me to get out alive so I went to Amber's room and told her she needed to run to the tree house I had shown her it when we were younger and I knew that you would look there I just knew it. I wanted her out of there. I also handed her a phone and told her to call 911 and tell them that someone attacked them and we came up with this whole story then I told her I had to go and hide." Said Kyle without stopping, Gibbs looked at him he was surprised about how much he told him. Gibbs took a breath.

"Why didn't you just tell the police what had happened your sister could have backed you up. Instead you ended up in jail for a crime you didn't commit." Said Gibbs

"I just panicked and well being in jail it's not like I've never broken the law I have broken many and I deserve to be in jail anyways." Said Kyle

"Maybe you do but do you honestly deserve to serve two life sentences?" asked Gibbs

"No but believe it or not this might be the safest place for me before I went into rehab I had a lot of people after me for drugs and money." Said Kyle

"What makes you think that I investing it would make any difference?" asked Gibbs

He looked away. "Because of what happened with me and Kelly." Said Kyle

Gibbs nodded "Kyle you were six you didn't know any better" said Gibbs

"Then why did you make a big deal about me and Kelly playing together?" asked Kyle

"I was only planning on making it for a while until I knew for sure about what happened, but your dad got really angry and I got angry and it just messed up everything and then before long we had moved and lost connection" said Gibbs

"Oh I am sorry I did that." Said Kyle

"I know, but right now we need to get you out of here. I just wanted to hear from you what happened. I'm going to go and make sure everything is in order to get you out of here. You will be out of here by this time tomorrow" said Gibbs as he got up.

"Jethro...thank you." Said Kyle

"Kyle, trust me I'm not done talking to you but for now I have to get back to work" said Gibbs with a small smile

Kyle smiled and nodded he knew it wasn't over.

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN A WEEK OR TWO. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE


	4. Chapter 4

___SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND SCHOOL AND PERSONAL PROBLEMS BUT I'M TRYING TO GET THINGS BACK IN ORDER HOPEFULLY I WILL GET BACK IN SCHEDULE I KNOW HOW MUCH IT SUCKS TO WAIT FOR AN UPDATE._

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE FOURTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST THREE! ENTITLED UNTITLED, INIATAION & SISTER, SISTER_

Brotherly Love

Story Four When Amber is to afraid to fall asleep and keeps getting in trouble in school for two weeks straight Gibbs makes her tell him why he finds out that Amber's parent's death wasn't what he thought, and he is forced to reopen the case to solve it correctly. Meanwhile Ziva lands herself into an embarrassing situation and won't tell anyone.

Gibbs and Tony went back to NCIS, Gibbs wanted to get all of this done as quickly as possible an innocent person was in jail. When the two of them got to the squad room Gibbs spoke.

"McGee the file I asked for?" he said and McGee handed it to him

"I told the director about what has happened she said she wanted to see you ASAP" said McGee

Gibbs looked over at Ziva desk but there was neither Ziva nor Amber where there.

"McGee?" he asked

"Amber started crying and would not stop Ziva took her to the conference room" said McGee

Gibbs nodded and headed to the conference room. When he got there he motioned for Ziva that she could leave and Gibbs sat down next to Amber who was looking at her hands and didn't look up at all.

"Amber I want you to look at me." He said

Amber looked up a bit Gibbs wasn't angry he was more upset.

"Did you go see Kyle?" she asked

"I did and he told me pretty much what you said. I want to know why you waited six months to tell me the truth?" he asked

"He told me too and I love my brother and I didn't want him to get mad at me" said Amber

"What made you change your mind now?" asked Gibbs

"I miss him, I had not seen him in so long and he saved me and I missed him and..." said Amber

"And what?" asked Gibbs

"And..I was feeling really bad about lying to you" said Amber

"Is this the reason you have been acting up?" asked Gibbs

Amber looked down and mumbled. Gibbs lifted her chin and gave her a look she knew well.

"Yes I was being bad because I missed him. I'm sorry" said Amber

"Sweetheart I know your parents hurt you. How long had that happened for?" asked Gibbs

She looked away and starting crying. Gibbs pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"Ok we don't need to talk about it if you don't want too." Said Gibbs

"I- I-I do want to talk about it." Said Amber

"Ok when ever you're ready." Said Gibbs

Meanwhile in the squad room Tony looked up from his desk when he heard the bing of the elevator and in walked a police officer. At seeing Tony's expression and she turned around her eyes popped out of her head stating there was the police officer that had pulled her over earlier she was surprised when he looked at her and smiled. Tony saw the smile and got a bit jealous thinking that he was hitting on her. Tony stood up and walked over to him.

"Can I help you?" asked Tony

"Actually I am here to see Officer Ziva David" said the police officer.

Tony glared at him, but Ziva stood up and led him to a quiet area of the squad room and looked back to see if Tony was looking.

"How did you find out I worked her I didn't even use my badge to try and get out of the ticket." Said Ziva

"I thought you looked familiar I thought maybe you had a record so I looked up your name and found out. You realize that if you used your badge I might have let you off." Said the police officer

"I know but I didn't want to make NCIS look bad seeing as I have already had a few tickets in my past" said Ziva

"Well ok then you can pay it" said the officer with a smile

Tony was looking from around the corner trying not to be seen he was getting the wrong idea he thought was Ziva cheating on him. Ziva saw him and glared before looking up at the officer and laughing.

"I had ever intention of doing that but thanks." Said Ziva

The officer nodded and smiled. "I will see myself out then thanks." He said

Ziva went with him to the squad room and watched him go to the elevator before sitting at her desk and looking up at Tony and smiled.

"What did he want?" asked Tony

Ziva smiled "He wanted to see if I enjoyed our date last night" she said she knew that Tony was jealous and she was playing that up.

"Funny David...but fine don't tell me" said Tony looking a bit hurt.

"Tony it was a joke it was well just..." she said

"What Ziva?" he asked

"This morning I got pulled over for speeding and I didn't use my badge so he didn't realize who I was but he said that he recognized me and when he looked me up he saw who I was and he came here to find out why I didn't use my badge to get out of it." Said Ziva

Tony looked at her so many things were running through his mind. "This is what has been bugging you all day?" he asked

"Yes Tony I didn't tell you because I'm not in the mood to hear it." Said Ziva

"Hear what?" he asked gently placing his hand on one of her arms

"To hear all that you're going to say about how you told me I would get a ticket and all that" said Ziva

"Ziva I may have teased you but getting a ticket isn't something I would joke about...ok maybe I would have but I can see you're really bothered by it and I don't see why it's not like you've never gotten a ticket before and you never were this bothered" said Tony

"Well I'm more bothered this time for some reason." Said Ziva

"Some reason?" asked Tony he could tell there was something she was not telling him something

"Tony if there is one thing that I care about its not disappointing you and I was afraid that you would be upset if you found out" said Ziva

Tony looked surprised he hugged her tight "Ziva no one is perfect I have gotten tickets myself before I am not upset about the ticket but I'm a bit upset that you tried to hide it from me Ziva in order for this to work we have to be honest with each other" said Tony

Ziva nodded and smiled at him she looked around before quickly kissing him she wanted to make sure that Gibbs wasn't around to catch them she didn't see him. The kiss was quickly broken up when both Tony and Ziva felt a slap on the back of their heads. They turned to see Gibbs and Amber, Amber was giggling and Gibbs was glaring

"Won't happen again Gibbs" they both said.

"It better not if you want to keep your jobs" said Gibbs

They both quickly made their way to their desks.

"Amber stay with Ziva I have to go talk to the director" said Gibbs who headed towards the stairs to go see Jenny.

THANKS FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE.


	5. Chapter 5

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE FOURTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST THREE! ENTITLED UNTITLED, INIATAION & SISTER, SISTER_

Brotherly Love

Story Four When Amber is to afraid to fall asleep and keeps getting in trouble in school for two weeks straight Gibbs makes her tell him why he finds out that Amber's parent's death wasn't what he thought, and he is forced to reopen the case to solve it correctly. Meanwhile Ziva lands herself into an embarrassing situation and won't tell anyone.

Gibbs made his way up to the director's office with the file in hand Cynthia wasn't at her desk so he walked right in. Jenny's head shot up.

"You never will knock on my door will you Jethro?" she asked smirking

"Well seeing as I have an important case that needs to be solved and I am guessing that is what you needed to see my for I figured that the quicker I get in here the quicker I can get back to getting an innocent man out of jail." Said Gibbs

"Whether or not he didn't kill them out of revenge he did kill them he isn't innocent" said Jenny

"He was protecting his sister as well as himself it would have been ruled self defence if it had been taking to court with the truth" said Gibbs

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you putting your neck out for him, it's not as if he was your favourite person." Said Gibbs

"Doesn't matter Jen he is innocent and should not be in jail" said Gibbs

"Mhm, right Jethro" she said.

Gibbs handed her a file. He needed her permission to reopen the case and he knew that Jenny knew that. She looked up at him and nodded she opened the file and signed the letter that said that it could be reopened she handed it back to him. He took the file and headed back towards the door before he could leave Jenny spoke.

"What happened to those children is not your fault Jethro you could not have stopped it" said Jenny she knew that was the reason that he was working this fast for this case.

Gibbs turned his head back and glared but said nothing just opened the door and headed back to the squad room where Tony and McGee were working on their computers and Ziva was sitting with Amber while she drew.

"Tony get a hold of the judge that sentenced Kyle we need her to be aware of this new information. McGee, see if there was any domestic violence reports on the Lieutenant or his wife. I'm going to the lab" said Gibbs as he walked to the elevator.

He walked into the lab caf-pow in his hand like normal the stereo was blaring he walked over to it and turned it down Abby looked up and smiled.

"Gibbs come on why do you always do that?" she asked

"What do you go for me Abby?" he asked shaking his head

Abby just smiled and reached for the caf-pow Gibbs moved his hand so she could not get it. Abby got the point and started to babble.

"Well I went over all the evidence again see this is what I like properly handled evidence everything labelled and in its place exactly the way I left it six months ago." She said

Gibbs shook his head."Abby do you want this?" he asked

"Point is that there is nothing I missed there is no evidence that it was self defence not that the evidence points to it not being self defence but maybe if we had the clothes that Kyle wore but there is nothing I can do with this Gibbs" she said eyeing the caf-pow

"Abby can you keep an eye on Amber for abit" he asked

"She is a great kid Gibbs of course" said Abby smiling

He handed her the caf-pow smiled and nodded. He walked out and went back to the bullpen.

"McGee" he said

"Nothing anything that happened wasn't reported." He said

"DiNozzo"

"Judge said fine but was annoyed she made a point of saying that she has never sent an innocent man to jail and that we better fix this" said Tony

He nodded and went over to Amber and smiled. "You're going to spend time with Abby me and Ziva are going to do some work" said Gibbs

Amber stood up and nodded the three of them went to the elevator once they left Amber in the lab they went out to the car.

"Were going out to the jail to see if Kyle can tell us where the clothes he wore that night are." Said Gibbs

She nodded the drive to the jail started out quietly. Gibbs could sense something was wrong.

"Did you tell Tony about the ticket?" he asked

She looked at his surprised. "ho..." she started talking but Gibbs cut her off

"Ziva it's my job to know when something happened to one of my agents" said Gibbs

"It's not like I was hurt Gibbs and Yes I told him." She said

Gibbs shook his head. "Ziva truth is I saw you parked at the side of the road talking to the cop I drove by" said Gibbs

Ziva looked up at him surprised. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" she asked

"Ziva it's your business not really mine" said Gibbs

Ziva nodded as Gibbs pulled into the jail parking lot they went inside and Kyle looked happy to see them he kept looking at Ziva more like leering at her. Gibbs saw it and glared at him and he stopped and paid attention to Gibbs. Ziva just smiled and shook her head.

"So Kyle we are working on your case but none of the evidence we have proves self defence I was hoping that your clothes from that night might have something if I knew where they were." He said leaning back on the wall.

"I'm surprised you never found them. Jethro they are hidden in a box that is buried under the tree house' said Kyle

"I left the house when I heard the cop cars coming and a ran into the field partly to make sure Amber did get to the tree house I climbed up and saw her sleeping so I just quickly buried them and then ran" he added

Gibbs nodded. "I would never have thought you would leave them somewhere like that didn't figure you would want them to be found. Thanks Kyle." He added and stood up and started to walk out when Kyle spoke.

"How is Amber?" he asked

Gibbs turned around. "She ok she sure takes after you getting into trouble alot lately" said Gibbs smiling

Kyle smiled a bit and nodded and sighed. "I'm sure with you taking care of her she will learn quickly how to behave" said Kyle "Even I knew not to act up when I was with you" said Kyle

Gibbs chucked and nodded. "Don't worry she is safe and you will see her soon Kyle" he said he made his way out of the jail. He drove to the path that leads to the tree house. Him and Ziva got out he got a shovel out of the trunk and they walked to it.

Ziva looked at him "Gibbs how do you all know about this tree house"

Gibbs looked at her and stuck the shovel in the ground.

"I build it when Kelly and Kyle were younger for the two of them...Kyle must have brought Amber here after my house is on the other end of the field. They use to play here all the time I told them that if they ever need to run to be safe to come here and I would find them." Said Gibbs

Ziva nodded. "So that's how you knew where Amber was" said Ziva

"I saw pictures of her at the tree house in the house, I put it all together" said Gibbs

Gibbs started to dig under the tree house to find the box.

Meanwhile back at the bullpen Jeanne walked in with an escort Tony had not known she was coming in. He walked over to her and nodded to the other agent.

"Jeanne is everything ok what are you doing here? He asked

"Tony I needed to be honest with you, I see how happy you and Ziva are it made me realize that I can't keep lying to you." Said Jeanne

Tony looked at her confused then it dawned on him.

He shook his head. "The baby's not mine is it?" he asked

Jeanne shrugged. "I'm not sure but there is a good chance it's not I'm sorry I am not over you. I thought if I was having your baby you would leave her and come with me.

Tony took a breath to keep from going crazy. He looked at her and glared.

"Jeanne you better hope it's mine because things were really tense between me and Ziva for a couple weeks she almost broke up with me. If it's not after all that." He said

Jeanne got up and walked toward the elevator. She turned around and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Tony" said Jeanne

"Yeah sure, as soon as you can find out you tell me." Said Tony

"That's the reason I came here" she walked back to his desk and put a piece of paper on it. "Call this number and book an appointment they can take your DNA and test it against what I have already done." Said Jeanne

Tony picked up the piece of paper and picked up his phone. He started to call the number when he heard the elevator and saw Ziva and Gibbs come in, he hung up the phone.

"DiNozzo bring this down to Abby and bring Amber back up." He said and he looked up at McGee's desk. "Where is he?" asked Gibbs

"Not sure Boss" he said taking the bag with a box in it and another with clothes in it. He headed to the elevator. He went down to the lab and when he walked in he saw Abby and Amber playing card he was carrying the evidence and a caf-pow.

"Here Abbs" he said handing the evidence and the caf-pow over to her.

"Oh boy evidence" she said smiling

"Gibbs wants you to run all the normal tests and for you to come upstairs with me." He said to Abby and then to Amber.

Amber got up and walked over to him. The two of them went upstairs to the squad room.

McGee was back at his desk he had gone for Coffee. Gibbs and Ziva were sitting at their desks. Amber went over to Gibbs he put her in his lab.

"You have fun with Abby?" he asked

She smiled and nodded.

Tony was fidgeting with the piece of paper he needed to make the call he grabbed his cell phone and stood up.

"I'm going for coffee." Said Tony as he headed to the elevator he stopped it and called the number and book the appointment. He restarted the elevator and went back to the squad room.

"What happened to the coffee DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs

"Oh um they were closed for some reason." Said DiNozzo.

"You know for a federal agent you suck at lying" said Ziva

"What I'm not lying Ziva" said Tony

Thankfully at that moment Gibbs phone rang it was Abby with the results of the test.

"McGee with me, Amber stay up here with Tony and Ziva" said Gibbs as he headed to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

___THIS IS THE FOURTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST THREE! ENTITLED UNTITLED, INIATAION & SISTER, SISTER_

Brotherly Love

Story Four When Amber is to afraid to fall asleep and keeps getting in trouble in school for two weeks straight Gibbs makes her tell him why he finds out that Amber's parent's death wasn't what he thought, and he is forced to reopen the case to solve it correctly. Meanwhile Ziva lands herself into an embarrassing situation and won't tell anyone.

Ziva pulled out a colouring book and showed it to Amber who smiled. Ziva put the book and a box of pencil crayons on the desk and told her to sit here that her and Tony were going to be right by the windows. She went over to Tony and dragged him to the windows and spoke quietly.

"Weren't you the one that said that we need to be honest for this to work?" she asked

"Y-yes" he sighed

"So?" asked Ziva

"Well I guess its better that I tell you here that way if you kill me there will be witness" he joked

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head waiting for him to continue.

He sighed when he knew there was no way out of it. "Well...it turns out that Jeanne's baby might not be mine. "Said Tony

Ziva just stood there for a minute she was speechless.

"She told me that there was no chance that it's not yours she said there was no one else." Said Ziva

"Well she either lied to you or she is lying to me but I will know soon enough to know if it's mine when I left before I went to make a phone call to schedule a DNA check as soon as I know you will be the first to know" said Tony

"Good but why didn't she just tell you there was a chance?" asked Ziva

"Well..." Tony said not wanting to tell her the reason he was nervous about how she would react.

"She still loves you doesn't she?" asked Ziva who looked over quickly to see that Amber wasn't at her desk anymore. "Tony where did she go?" she asked in a slight panic

Tony looked over and looked around quickly "I'm not sure...Amber" he called out wondering if maybe she was wondering around the squad room when he didn't get a response both Ziva and him panicked they had to find her fast.

"Ziva go check the bathrooms I'll go down to Abby's lab and see if she's there" said Tony

"No wait Gibbs is down there if she went down there he would have called up here" said Ziva

"I'll call the lab and autopsy anyways maybe someone has seen her" said Tony

"Ok" said Ziva as she headed to the bathroom. After looking in the bathroom and not finding her she headed back to the squad room and shook her head at Tony.

"No luck either...Gibbs is going to kill us!" he said.

Ziva thought for a second. "Wait don't buy your casket yet. I think I know where she is" said Ziva smirking and heading toward the roof top she had mentioned to Ziva once before that she would love to go up there. When she got up there she saw her sitting next to the door and she sat down next to her.

"Hey." Said Ziva

Amber didn't look up at her. "I'm sorry if I worried you." said Amber.

"You did Amber. Why did you take off?" she asked her sternly

"I'm scarred" she said.

"Scared of what?" asked Ziva.

"Scared that Jethro is going to send me away because I keep causing trouble." She said tearing up.

Meanwhile Gibbs had come back to the squad room and Tony explained what happened. Gibbs knew right away where she was and figured she would go up there. He got up there just in time to hear what Amber said about him sending her away.

"Amber. I would never send you away." He said sitting down next to her on the other side. He nodded to Ziva telling her to head inside that he would be inside soon. Once Ziva had gone inside Gibbs started talking.

"Amber I want you to look at me." He said looking towards her. Once she had looked up he continued to talk.

"Amber I want you to know that you are here to stay. I love you and I will not send you away. But we are going to have to have a long talk about the lying and the disobedience" he said

Amber looked away and nodded.

"The way you have been acting and this attitude will not be acceptable anymore. I will not tolerate it and I understand why you lied to me about what happened with your parents but lying is not something that you will do ever again. Or you will not enjoy the consequences." He said.

Amber looked up at him and nodded again.

"Is that clear? He asked her.

"Yes Sir" she said.

"Good girl" he said as he stood up. He motioned for her to stand up and once she did he picked her up and hugged her. "I want you to know you can always come to me for anything." He said.

She nodded and smiled. Before she looked away. "Are you going t-to" she started to say.

Gibbs smiled a bit before putting her down and he knelled to her level and lifted her chin shaking his head. "No. Not this time." He said "But let's head inside" he added opening the door to the building and waiting for her to go in.

THANKS FOR READING. I KNOW IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AND AM GOING TO BE FOR THE NEXT WHILE. NOT TO MENTION I AM HAVING MAJOR WRITTERS BLOCK. SO I THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS ONE UP FOR NOR NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. REVIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE.


	7. Chapter 7

___Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters or CBS they all belong to DB_

___THIS IS THE FOURTH STORY IN A SERIES YOU WILL BE MISSING SOME INFORMATION IF YOU DONT READ THE FIRST THREE! ENTITLED UNTITLED, INIATAION & SISTER, SISTER_

When Amber is to afraid to fall asleep and keeps getting in trouble in school for two weeks straight Gibbs makes her tell him why he finds out that Amber's parent's death wasn't what he thought, and he is forced to reopen the case to solve it correctly. Meanwhile Ziva lands herself into an embarrassing situation and won't tell anyone.

Gibbs and the team had finally gotten all the paper work together and been to the judge who found Kyle guilty six months ago who agreed that he should not be in jail. Before heading to the police station Gibbs told Tony to keep an eye on Amber while he talked to Ziva.

"I want to thank you for all your help Amber really likes you and I'm glad she found someone that she can talk to even if it isn't me" said Gibbs smiling.

"It's no problem but really I didn't do all that much, she is the one who wanted to talk and I wasn't going to ignore her or anything" she replied

"Which means you're a natural. That baby of yours is going to be very lucky." He said smirking

Ziva panicked and made sure no one heard that. "Gibbs come on Tony doesn't even know. The only reason you do is because you walked in when Abby was running the pregnancy test." She said

Gibbs shook his head. "You know that's not something you can hide from him forever." He said

"I know we are finding out if Jeanne's baby is his today and then I will tell him. I just don't want him to be overwhelmed with the possibility of being a father to two babies." She said

"Well your still going to have to tell him even if he is going to be." He said.

"I know. Just if he isn't the father to hers it will make things easier." She said.

Gibbs nodded. "Well me and Amber are going to the police station. I hope it all goes well this afternoon for you" he said going to get Amber from Tony and heading out.

Gibbs and Amber were at the police station waiting for Kyle to come out. Gibbs was thinking about what Kyle had said about his past and how alot of people were after him. He was worried for Kyle's safety. He also knew that Kyle would have nowhere to go. He had no job at the moment and he had no family other than his sister. He wasn't going to let him live out on the streets, he knew the only option was to invite him to come stay with him and Amber. He came out and Amber got up and ran to him. Gibbs let them hug for a few moments before he got up and went over to them. Kyle smiled at him and nodded with appreciation for everything he had done to get him out of there.

"Ok Amber let him breath." He said chuckling softly.

Amber smiled as Kyle put her down.

"Well let's get out of here I'm sure you can't wait to see the outside world." He said taking Amber's hand and leading them outside.

Kyle just nodded and followed. Gibbs saw the look of worry and he knew he would have to talk to him but that would be later tonight when Amber was sleeping. He didn't want her hearing anything about what he was involved in, in his past.

"Jethro is he going to be staying with us?" asked Amber all excited.

Kyle was about to tell Amber that, that probably wasn't a good idea but Gibbs started talking before he had a chance.

"Yes. And he doesn't have a choice at the moment." He said nodding towards Kyle telling him that he was always welcome in his house and that he wasn't going to have it any other way.

Kyle sighed but nodded. He might not remember everything about Gibbs but he remembered that when he had that look not to argue that it would be fatal.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. They were waiting to be called in to find out the results of whether Jeanne's baby was Tony's.

"Ziva what did Gibbs say earlier?" he asked her she had been kind of quiet since then.

She smiled. "Oh. He just wanted to thank me for helping him out with Amber" she said.

"If that's all then what's bugging you?" he asked her putting his arm over her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about it even if the baby is mine. I will never go back to her." He said

"It's not that Tony..." she said sighing softly.

"Ziva what is it?" he asked her concerned.

"Tony. We can talk about it after. One situation at a time. I'll tell you I promise, after we find out about if the baby is yours." She said.

He nodded. "Ok." He said.

Now he really wanted the doctor to hurry up. He knew Jeanne was already in there. They had agreed to find out separately and if it was Tony's. He would call Jeanne the next day to discuss everything. After another ten minutes of waiting Jeanne finally came out. She didn't look at him just walked out of the doctor's office. Tony wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Tony was then called in.

The both got up before they moved Ziva turned to Tony. "No matter the results I love you Tony" she said then she let Tony go ahead into the office and she followed. Once they were in the office and sitting down the doctor looked down at the file and up at Tony.

"I don't know what results you want. But you are not the biological father." She said.

Both Tony and Ziva let out the breath they were holding in. Tony was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. Ziva was so happy that he wouldn't have to be in communication with her. She would never admit it but she was jealous of Jeanne. They thanked the Doctor and headed out towards the car. They both saw Jeanne's car still there and Jeanne sitting in it crying.

Ziva looked at Tony and sighed softly. "We might be glad but she isn't." She said

He nodded a little. "Ziva... I should really." He stopped things were already tense with this situation and he wasn't sure how Ziva would feel.

She smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be in the car" she said taking the keys from him. "Really go ahead I'm fine" she said. She felt for Jeanne she wasn't happy that she had lied to her but she was the one who was with Tony, she had to let Jeanne get closure. Tony went over to her car and knocked on the window of the passenger said softly. Jeanne was slightly startled but she opened the window.

"What you here to rub it in?" she barked.

Tony was taken aback by that abit. "Jeanne you know that I'm not that kind of person. I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry that I'm not the father." He said. He was glad that Ziva was in the car. Sure he loved Ziva so much. But he had been in love with Jeanne and he owed her alot it was because of her that he matured so much and that Ziva became attracted to him.

"No you're not. Tony you're glad that you don't have to deal with me that you can forget about it and be with her." She said

"Jeanne I am not going to lie I love her. But I did love you when we were together. I understand why you did, but if I remember you are the one who left me." He said.

"Our entire relationship was a lie. All you did was lie to me Tony. About whom you were." said Jeanne.

"No Jeanne the entire relationship wasn't a lie, like I said, I did love you, but I was doing my job. I didn't like having to hurt you but I didn't have a choice." He said

She sighed softly. "I'm sorry I lied to you and tell Ziva I'm sorry. I'm guessing she hates me now." She said.

"She hates the situation not you and you don't have to tell me but do you know who the father is? Is he going to be there for you?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I know who it is...but if he will be there for me don't know." She said.

"Well I hope that he is and I hope that you and your child are ok." He said smiling softly.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks for coming over here and talking to me. Especially since I know you didn't have to ever talk to me again." She said.

"Jeanne I may not like you in the sense of wanting to be with you again. But I do still care. You were the first women I was with who meant anything to me. If you ever need anything you know my number" he said biting back a smirk.

Jeanne blushed. "Yeah sorry about calling you and not talking." She said

He chuckled. "No just my cell but my boss as well" he said

"I'm sorry." She said again. "Look I have to go, I have some stuff to get before the stores close. But thank you for putting up with me. And I really hope that you and Ziva have a great life." She said smiling with sincerity.

She couldn't believe it but she finally had the closure she had wanted. Tony nodded and backed away from the car.

"Bye Jeanne. Good luck with everything" he said watching her close the window and start the car before going back to the car. He smiled to Ziva before he got in. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Ziva I love you more than anything" he said.

"I love you to Tony" she said.

"So what is going on with you?" he asked her he could tell she was still tense about something.

"I'll tell you once were home." She said.

"No tell me now Ziva please" he said smiling and looking at her and taking her hand.

She sighed abit and nodded. "Ok but remember you wanted to know now." She said. "Tony let me start with I have known for a couple week and I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away it's just that everything with Jeanne I wanted to wait till that was dealt with before I told you. I didn't want to add any stress to you...I'm pregnant Tony" she said looking at him.

Tony was taken aback abit he was expecting to hear she was dying before hearing she was pregnant. He smiled. "Ziva are you serious." He said he was so happy. He put his hand on her stomach looking at her.

She got abit worried at his expression at first but relaxed when he smiled. She smirked. "No Tony I'm just making it up." She said chucking softly and putting her hand on top of his.

He leaned in and kissed her keeping his hand on her stomach. "We need to celebrate. I'm taking you out for dinner." He said

She kissed back and nodded at his suggestion. "Sounds like a plan." She said as he started the car and headed out.

Later that night at home Gibbs had just put Amber to bed with much argument she really didn't want to but she had school the next day and she had a busy week she was tired and he knew she needed to sleep. Once she was in bed he went back the living room where Kyle was.

"Kyle you want to talk?" he asked him sitting on the chair next to him.

He sighed. He was tired but he knew Gibbs would make him tell him at some point so he might as well get it over with. "You want to know about what kind of trouble I was in before I went to rehab and jail." He said looking down.

"Kyle that's the only way I'm going to be able to help you get through this." He said.

"Well short story is I was involved with a gang a serious gang and selling drugs and not selling good products and there are alot of angry people who want their money and if they don't get it they will more than likely come after me or worse Amber." He said he was more worried about his sister then himself.

"Kyle you don't worry about your sister I promise I will keep her safe. How much money do you owe people?" he asked.

"Alot. I owe six people money between the six roughly four thousand." He said, he hated admitting it but he had screwed up his life big time.

Gibbs looked at him with raised eyebrow. "Kyle what were you thinking getting involved with all this?" he asked him.

Kyle sighed. "Truth is I have no idea. I know how stupid it was not. I have cleaned up I have stopped using I have done everything that I can to change my life. But I still have the fear that I will get killed." He said.

"Kyle you know that just giving them their money back won't be enough. They are still more than likely going to kill you." Said Gibbs.

He shook his head. "They have told me all they want is their money or their drugs and they will leave me alone" he said.

"Kyle. You know that is a bunch of bull. Kyle I realize that you are an adult. But I don't want you getting involved with these people again. Stay away from them. If they come after you let me know and I will take care of it." He said.

"Jethro I can take care of myself in this manner." He said

"Kyle. No, if for nothing else do it for your sister. Besides where do you plan on getting the money from?" he asked.

"I have the money. It's in a bank account. I have double what I owe everyone I plan on paying them double to get them off my case." He said.

"Kyle. I'm only going to say it once more. You are not to go and look for these people. I don't want you getting involved with this again. You have come so far. I don't want you going back down that path again. Am I clear?" he asked him

Kyle sighed and nodded. He wanted to square away all the money he owed people. But he knew that Gibbs was being dead serious and after everything he had done for him. He would listen to what he said.

"You're clear" he said.

"Good. Now the couch is yours for now. I will figure out something else for more permanent sometime this weekend. But I am heading to bed. I will see you in the morning." He said getting up and heading to bed.

___THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING MY FOURTH STORY! I KNOW THERE WAS ALOT OF INFORMATION IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I WAS TRYING TO WRAP UP EVERYTHING. I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING MY STORIES AS MUCH AS I DO WRITING THEM. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS MY STORIES. I WILL GET MY NEW ONE UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!! _


End file.
